


Shared Costume Bonding

by suckitdomitian



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Halloween, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckitdomitian/pseuds/suckitdomitian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gets advice from Jane that turns out to be not so great.</p><p>prompt <b>Thor and Loki (gen) AU setting: Halloween party</b> from <a href="http://toomanylokifeels.tumblr.com/">toomanylokifeels</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Costume Bonding

"Brother, do stop your protests. Jane assured me that a shared costume would help us to bond," Thor said as he proudly presented Loki with the costume he had picked out for the upcoming inaugural Avengers Halloween Bash at Avengers Tower. "And Tony Stark insisted it would be best to cover your face lest any of the guests become uneasy."

"You're doing this to punish me. I know you are," Loki said, not growing any less sour than he had initially become at Thor's costume unveiling. "This on top of banishment to Midgard. You Odinsons have true cruelty built into your blood."

Thor's expression fell. His entire body sagged under the weight of the rejection in a manner which prompted Loki to roll his eyes. His brother had always been overly sensitive to anyone tell him no. It looked like that was one of the things that hadn't changed.

"Fine. But I'm not going to like it," Loki begrudgingly agreed, doing his best to ignore that small part of him that felt a hint of joy and relief when Thor's expression perked back up.

* * *

It was Tony Stark who opened the door when they both arrived, fully costumed, and as Loki feared, the instant reaction was laughter, loud shrill laughter, that was muffled -- he could only assume as he couldn't see a damn thing -- as Tony slumped against Thor for support, "Thor, buddy, I love you and your absolutely clueless sensibility regarding everything 'Earth', but I think making your brother come to this thing as a horse's ass is the best one yet."


End file.
